Stamina
by smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. Gajeel and Levy go on their first mission together, but Levy isn't as camping inclined as Gajeel or Pantherlily. The iron dragon slayer wastes no opportunity to tease her as she attempts to pitch her tent. As they set up camp, things get very steamy and not just because of the sun. Hopefully Levy and Gajeel can keep it in the tent. Be ready for fluff and lemon! NSFW.


"Ahhh Gajeel," Levy moaned as she exhaled deeply. Her heart was racing, and she knew she was close to her limit. "We've been at this for a while now, and I—I'm getting tired." A bright blush spread across her cheeks. She didn't like to admit it, but Gajeel's stamina far exceeded her own.

Gajeel stopped for a moment to really examine her. Beads of sweat ran down her temple and he could see her chest moving fast as she tried to catch her breath. She really was gorgeous, and she was all his. Gajeel wanted to make sure he didn't push her too far, but he knew she could take a little more. He gave her a wink and a smirk. "Yeah, Shrimp, I know. You've definitely slowed down. But ya look pretty cute with yer face all flushed like that." He stole a nip at her nose. Gajeel knew he was walking a fine line, but he loved to tease his woman. He'd get an opening if he played it cool.

Levy glared at him, but it quickly dissolved into giggles. She kissed his nose. Levy loved her dragon, and even though her back and legs were starting to ache, she would keep going for him. "Getting close?"

"Soon." This was what he was waiting for. Gajeel leaned in close to her ear. He knew she loved that; it never failed to send shivers down her spine. "But if ya want, you can ride me." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand slowly slide down her body. "I know you like it," his voice was deep and alluring, "maybe then you'll quit complaining." Gajeel laughed, nipping at her again.

"I'm not complaining," Levy grumbled, "I'm just letting you know how I feel. " She pouted for a few seconds before relenting with a smile. "That…sounds pretty good though." Her already flushed face deepened in color.

"Gihihi! That's what I thought, Shorty." He kissed her deeply before helping her maneuver into position. His hands gave her voluptuous hips an extra squeeze. "Ya just can't get enough of me."

Levy sighed as Gajeel found a good rhythm. This was much better than before. She'd needed a change of pace, and Gajeel knew just how to make her happy. They continued this way for a while, but soon Levy could feel his breath become more labored. She knew he too was almost at the end of his rope. Levy leaned over and bit his earlobe; she wanted to do a little teasing of her own. "Almost there, I hope." She drew out her words like honey.

Gajeel's breath hitched. Levy's musical voice in his ear and the smell of her sweat as she bounced against him were intoxicating. He could feel himself slipping under her spell. Her hands drew circles on his chest; her fingers taunted him. He barely had enough energy to keep from collapsing. This was it, another minute and he'd be done.

"Ahem. Gajeel." A voice drew him back from Levy's seductive snare. He merely turned his head, eyes glazed over in his Levy fueled daze. "It appears you've forgotten I'm here—again." Suddenly, Gajeel snapped back to attention and he caught his breath, fresh air clearing his thoughts.

"Nah, I didn't forget ya were here, Lily," he barked. "I was just—a bit distracted."

The exceed snickered, clearly unimpressed with his friend's feeble answer. "Well, we've arrived. Shall we make camp?" the Lily suggested, returning to his smaller form.

"Alright. Hop off, Shrimp. We're here." Gajeel grunted as he came to a stop. They had finally made it to their intended campsite after hiking all afternoon. The trek usually didn't take this long, but they had to restrain their pace so Levy could keep up. The site was an elevated clearing with a breathtaking view of the mountains.

Levy slid down from her perch on Gajeel's back and promptly melted into an exhausted puddle. She was drenched in sweat from hiking, and she'd received an extra dose from Gajeel during her ride. "How do you two do this for every job?" she asked. Lily laid her pack and a bottle of water next to her. "I couldn't carry my pack the entire time or even walk the whole way!" Levy panted on the ground as Lily placed some kiwi he'd brought in her lap. Levy accepted the fruit. "Thank you, Lily, you're too kind."

"We very well couldn't leave you. I was happy to carry your things. Please, eat. You'll feel better," Lily responded graciously.

Grateful for the help, Levy propped herself on her elbows and skinned the fruit. "You both go so much faster and longer than we ever do when I'm with Shadow Gear," she complained.

Lily coughed. "Well, Levy, your pack is quite heavy for a trip this short. It would have been to your advantage to pack only the essentials as efficiently as possible."

"Ya usually have two oafs falling head over foot to carry yer stuff for ya. Ya wanted to come on a job with me, Shorty, so we do things my way," Gajeel chimed in, gruffly. He was already beginning to unpack.

That comment got under Levy's skin. "Usually, _we_ don't even hike to our jobs. _We_ don't get motion sick and can take the train and sleep in an inn," she retorted.

"Come on, Lev. This kind of travelling is good for ya. Being out in nature; there's lots of beautiful places ya'd miss if ya just sped through on a train." Gajeel suppressed a gag; just thinking about trains turned his stomach. "Plus, that shit's expensive and we don't need it." He tried to focus on his task instead of the knots forming in the pit of his belly. "Time to set up. Same old, Lil?"

"Of course, Gajeel, I shall get started," Lily responded before gathering fishing gear and a basket. He quickly disappeared into the trees.

Levy was still lying on the ground, staring up at the trees. "What's same old?"

Gajeel came up behind her head and peered down. Her breathing had returned to normal, and the flush in her cheeks had died down to a pale pink tinged from the sun. He reached both hands down and hoisted her up, pulling with enough force to lift her feet off the ground. Gajeel placed her down and spun her so he was facing her back. Draping his arms over her shoulders, he rested his chin on her head. "Same old is the same camping procedure we use every time we have an easy evening," he explained. Gajeel pulled her into a hug and exhaled deeply. He was happy she had come with them. She would be an asset on the job, and it was nice to spend time together, away from the constant observation of people in the guild. He didn't care what anyone thought of them, but it was more relaxing without the feeling that he was always being watched. "I set up the campsite and Lil gets food. First one done grabs the firewood and loser has to cook and clean." Gajeel began to play with her hair. It was barely damp with sweat. She seemed to relax under his touch. "Me and Lil usually spar after dinner," he paused, "you can spar with _me_ after dinner too if ya want."

Levy shuddered under his arms. They were on a job together with Lily and he was joking about _that_. "Stupid Gajeel."

Gajeel chuckled; her blush betrayed her true intentions. He was up for a chase. "Alright miss Lev. Get yer tent up and we'll have a three-way race for cleaning. I don't intend to lose." He bolted away from her, nearly knocking her over in the process.

Camping with these guys might just be fun. "You're on, Gajeel!"

* * *

In no time Gajeel had a tent, rocks for a fire pit, and the various campsite requirements he deemed necessary unpacked and placed neatly around his area. Levy was not so efficient. Her tent was half up and pieces of the structure were sprawled everywhere.

Levy cursed under her breath, "If I could just use my solid script I'd be done now, but if I left it up all night I'd be exhausted tomorrow." She was pacing around her miserable excuse of a tent. Slumping down to her hands and knees, she examined the parts list and instructions once again. If she could just figure out the overall structure she'd at least have something. Levy pressed her face into the paper, searching for answers, and she wiggled impatiently. This did not go unnoticed by Gajeel.

Gajeel loved watching her grapple with the tent. Levy was amazing at almost everything, but it was nice to see that there were some things her big brain had yet to learn. He'd be the one to teach her, after he got in some good teasing. Opportunities like this were few and far apart. Gajeel watched as she peered at her instructions. Her ass swayed side to side in the air and was distracting him in the best way. He laid against a large log, eyes roaming over her. "You trying to seduce me into putting up yer tent for ya, Shrimp?"

Levy whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at him. "No, Gajeel. I'm doing this on my own." Her face fell as she noticed he was completely finished. She hated that he was just lounging, watching her as she scrambled around. Putting up a tent was something so basic, and it was going to drive her mad if he had to do it for her.

Gajeel lifted his hands in a half assed apology, but he did not take his eyes off of Levy. He absorbed every stretch and bend she made. She would stand on her tiptoes and arch her back, extending as far as she could to grab at the fabric draped over half of the tent, and Gajeel imagined her back arching into him. "Keep that up and I'll definitely have to come help you." Levy didn't have to turn around for Gajeel to feel her glare bore into him. When she bent down he either had a perfect view of her breasts threatening to escape her tank top or her ass, just held by her shorts. If he was lucky, she'd be facing to the side and he could gaze at all the curves of her profile. "If ya don't stop with the bending, I'll have to come over—"

"No. I can do this, Gajeel, but it would be nice if you stopped interrupting me. I can't get anything done with you constantly interjecting," Levy snapped.

"Gihihi. How bout ya stop being so sexy and I'll stop telling ya about it. That or ya just finish the damn tent."

Gajeel was once again ignored. Levy continued her struggle to erect the tent. Occasionally she would unpack supplies or lay down to clear her head, and Gajeel could only think about climbing on top of her and kissing until they were breathless. She was beautiful with her hair pulled back and her brow furrowed as she sought the answer to her puzzle. He could only smile as she tormented herself.

Levy rolled over and let out a loud groan. "Fine! I concede. You win. This tent is impossible and stupid. I'd rather tear it to pieces and sleep under the stars than spend a minute more on this damn tent."

Gajeel took his cue and walked over to the very angry Levy squirming on the ground. "It's alright, Shrimp. I'm gonna go get some firewood. You just take it easy." He planted a warm kiss on her lips and he felt her tension start to melt away. "A few more of those and I'll show you how to put up any tent ya want." Gajeel winked and dodged Levy's feeble attempt at a punch.

"It's just—I never camp. This isn't supposed to be hard. If we ever camp, the guys take care of the tent while I do protection spells." Levy curled into Gajeel, searching for comfort.

Gajeel stroked her head. "Whatcha need protection spells for anyways, Shrimp?"

"To keep us safe ya big lug. What if someone snuck up on us while we were asleep?" Levy looked at him as if he didn't know the first thing about her. This was basic camping procedure for Levy. She couldn't stand the idea of someone attacking her while she was supposed to be resting. If she didn't lay protection spells around a campsite, there was no hope of her falling asleep.

"Ya just wake up and beat em up." Gajeel had no need for such frivolous things. His heightened dragon senses were all he needed to stay safe in the wilderness. He could also depend on Lily to react quickly and be prepared for battle at a moment's notice.

"Oh, is that _all_?" Levy replied, her sarcasm nearly tangible. "Well, we're not as outdoors inclined as you are and I like our protection spells."

"I can see that." Gajeel had listened to enough of her whining and pounced on the grumpy girl, tickling Levy until she was in tears. Her previous stress about the tent seemed to fizzle away under her giggles.

Exhausted from Gajeel's onslaught, Levy sighed. "Jerk. Go get the freaking firewood. I'll work on my spells."

* * *

When Gajeel returned with the firewood, he noticed Levy's attempt at a tent had been kicked over and rested in a pile of rubble. He chuckled to himself, so she had taken revenge on the unruly thing after all. Levy was circling their campsite, writing runes along the perimeter. She was concentrating so hard she didn't noticed him approach. Levy's runes would not save her from a playful dragon slayer. Gajeel dumped the firewood and snuck up behind her, watching her hips sway as she danced in satisfaction with her work. He edged closer and closer until he was a breath away.

"Ohh Levy," he cooed.

Levy jumped, spooked by the sudden noise. Before she could do more than turn, she was tackled. Gajeel pinned her to the floor, madly tickling her sides and pressing small kisses into her face and neck. Levy was absolutely overwhelmed. She kicked, desperate to break free of his iron grip, but she couldn't manage a single scratch.

"I give. I give. Gajeel stop!" she uttered through her giggles, "I can't take it anymore."

Levy was bright pink and breathless, and Gajeel loved seeing her that way. He ceased his tickling and laid next to his girlfriend as she regained her breath. "So much for those protection runes. They couldn't do much against me, Shorty."

"I'm not done yet, silly," Levy panted.

Gajeel laughed. Camping was surprisingly slow going with Levy around. "So whatcha get done while I was gone?"

Levy rolled over and explained. "I have visual and scent protections ready, as well as runes to trap someone if they get too close. I even set one to keep bugs away, the little shits have been biting me all evening. I've got some of my camping things set up too, and I'm working on sound protections now." Levy stretched, admiring the view from the clearing. "I have to activate them first, but I won't do that until we're all in for the evening. Lily isn't back with food yet, and I didn't want to confuse him when the camp vanishes." Levy rose, dusted off her shorts, and returned to unpacking. Watching her hands move over her ass, Gajeel felt a carnal need stirring again in his gut. She finished inflating a small air mattress, and waved at him to join her.

"What are ya planning to do with that thing, and why the hell did ya bring it? It's huge. No wonder yer pack weighed a ton."

Levy got close to Gajeel and eyed him seductively, her lower lip pushed out in the way she knew he couldn't resist. "I was hoping you could put it in the tent once you set up mine." She moved in closer, running her hands along his chest and arms. "I'm not used to sleeping outdoors…and you did say you'd put it up for me if I kept looking cute."

Gajeel snickered. So she was gonna milk him for labor? Then he was going to make sure he got a nice deal out of it. "I don't recall that. Maybe you'll have to refresh my memory."

Levy smirked at him for a moment before advancing, swaying her hips and brushing her breasts against his torso. "Sure you don't remember? You were quite interested in helping me before." Levy grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. "That jog your memory? Or do you need further persuasion?"

Gajeel's pants were painfully tight. He could tell she was having as much fun with this as he was. Levy _spotted_ a rune that needed fixing, turning on her heel and bending down to rewrite it. Her ass grazed his thigh and he thanked his lucky stars to have such a fun, sexy girlfriend. Lifting back up, she arched her back and looked up at him. Her butt was still popped out and she slowly backed into him. Gajeel grabbed her, turning her before kissing her fiercely. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist and melted into his embrace. After an intense minute of lips crashing into each other he released her.

"Alright. Ya made yer point. I'll help ya."

Levy felt a pang of longing as he pulled away. She'd gotten herself worked up trying to do the same to Gajeel. She pulled back on his hand as he began to look over her tent. "Umm…maybe you could help me put the mattress in the tent when you're done." Levy asked, twisting her thumbs together nervously.

Gajeel didn't even look up to answer. "Yeah, I already said I would, sweetheart."

Levy coughed, being forward when it actually came to intimacy was still difficult for her. "And _read_ with me in there—I've got a book I'd like to jump into."

"Huh?" Gajeel looked at her in confusion. He watched as she rubbed her knees together and stared at the ground.

"I think it would be fun." Levy stammered. Her ears were bright pink, Levy was terrible at hiding her emotions. He could see the lust written across her face, and his heart leapt in his chest.

"Fun, huh?" Gajeel snickered. "Ya know what sounds fun to me?" He grabbed her legs on either side, running his hands up her skin as he stood. "How bout we _spar_ before Lily gets back with dinner." He grabbed her hips, gave them a squeeze and made his way beneath her underwear, roaming his hands over her soft skin. His mouth came down to suck on her neck. Levy's head lolled to the side under his touch. His hands dug further down her ass, and he slipped one between her folds, toying with her clit. He moved back and forth from her core, feeling her begin to grow wet.

"I...I'd like that very much." Levy stammered, transfixed by the desire Gajeel was stirring in her. He made his way to her mouth and lightly grabbed her lower lip in his teeth, pulling it away before slowly releasing it back to her. Her lips puckered and he saw goosebumps flutter on her arms.

"Ya said that you had those enchantments up so no one can see or hear us right?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck. He removed one hand from her underwear and began rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Levy nearly collapsed onto the hand he still had toying with her core.

"Right." Levy answered, hazy as Gajeel continued his ministrations.

"Activate em and I'll shove the mattress into my tent, and then I'll shove something into you."

Levy resisted slapping him for his corny innuendo. The heat in her loins was too great to ignore. She hastily activated her runes and ran back to his tent, kicking off her boots. He sat on the mattress and beckoned her into his lap. She sat facing away from him as his hands explored her, then began to massage her shoulders. He kissed the back of her neck until she dropped her head, succumbing to the wonderful feeling of his hands easing the tension out of her sore muscles. She exhaled a long, low sigh, blissfully content. He found a particularly tight area and pressed long and hard until she moaned and crumpled even further. He reached around her stomach and palmed her breasts, slowly lifting her back up to him. He laid her head on his shoulder and began twisting both her nipples. Her shuddering on top of him reminded him of his untouched cock, near painfully trapped in his pants.

"So, no one can see us or hear us, right?" he asked again, grazing her neck with his teeth. She was nearly in a stupor, but managed to nod her head. "Good. Cause I'm gonna make ya scream real good. Now, you've been sitting here for a full five minutes and yer still not naked. Why is that, Lev?"

"No idea," she sighed, "Why aren't you naked either?"

He smiled; he loved when she was in the mood to banter with him. "I was hoping for some help with that." Levy smiled deviously and reached for Gajeel's shirt, but he stopped her and grabbed hers instead. "Ladies first."

He lifted the shirt over her head, allowing his hands to slide over her breasts and popped off her bra before her top hit the ground. Gajeel pounced, and Levy landed with her back on the mattress. He stole a kiss before working his way to the button of her shorts. He hesitated for a breath, then pulled the fabric and underwear down. Gajeel latched his lips onto Levy's pearl and drew circles with his tongue. She pulled her legs in as she arched her back, senses screaming. Gajeel discarded her clothing and grabbed the outside of her thighs, squeezing the supple flesh. Levy pressed her legs against his head, tightness building steadily inside her. Gajeel took a finger and slid it up and down her folds, covering it in the wetness from her desire. Slowly, he entered her core, finger probing for that spot he knew would drive her wild. He curled and pumped slowly, and then he felt her twitch and push against him—hard. He furiously trailed his tongue over her clit and transitioned between rubbing and pumping her. She was relaxed enough to add another finger, and when he did, she moaned harder. There was something immensely satisfying and primal to have her under him, pleasure rocking her body and his name on her lips as she gasped for breath. His free hand roamed her ass, running his fingers through her soft skin. He loved how soft she was. Without warning, Levy rocked her hips, pushing her clit further into his lips and pulling herself into a ball around his head. He felt her push him down, begging to not stop as her walls clenched and released around his fingers. She finally eased the pressure on his head and collapsed back onto the mattress. He removed his fingers and ran them around her body.

"Damn. Lev, yer so wet. Ya feel it?"

Levy laughed. "Trust me, Gajeel, I know how wet I am." Happily exhausted, Levy straddled Gajeel's lap and caught the edge of his shirt. She pulled it over his head and let her hands roam his bare chest. He had to stop himself from nearly purring as she traced his muscles. Gajeel could feel wetness dripping down to his pants where she sat. Levy moved her hands to his back, and after sufficiently exploring that terrain, ran her nails from his shoulders to his hips. "Stand up and turn around," she ordered. Demanding Levy was cute but not intimidating. "Oh just do it, dummy!" Gajeel snickered as he agreed and did as he was told.

Levy reached her hands around to his abs and pulled him close. Her fingers traced the line where his pants met his skin, before unfastening them, letting the fabric fall to his knees. She began to touch him over his boxers and Gajeel quickly finished removing his pants and boots. As her land lifted to his abs for a moment, he tore down his boxers and let his cock spring free. Levy's hands were on it in an instant, rubbing circles around his head and pumping his length. He felt incredible, but then a sharp bite on his ass caught his attention. Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see her nipping at his butt. He laughed, but she began pumping him again and he relaxed into her rhythm. Suddenly, he felt a warm, wet sensation trail from the base of his cock to his head. Levy had climbed underneath him and was turning him back to face the bed. He felt shockwaves as she went up and down, making his cock as wet as she was. He placed a hand on her back, which Levy promptly arched, giving him a fantastic view. Her ass was popped so far in the air he dared to grab it, but she wiggled away, teasing that she would release him from her mouth. He moaned with every bob of her blue hair, and barely stopped himself more than once from thrusting too far into her mouth. He couldn't take another second of teasing; he needed more.

Gajeel removed himself from Levy's ministrations and pressed her into the mattress. She barely had time to react before his lips came crashing down on her and he slipped into her core, his fingers circling her clit just to be sure she didn't tense up. Levy felt him fill her and let out a long moan as she took every inch of him. Her toes curled and she grasped at his back, adjusting to the feeling of him inside her. Then Gajeel gave her a wink and a quick kiss, and he began to slowly thrust into her. She cried his name nearly every time he hit that oh so sensitive spot. He felt her get closer to the edge of her orgasm and he backed her away. Gajeel wanted this to last. He kissed her neck and moved her hands to play with her breasts. She wouldn't do it without a little encouragement, but watching her pleasure herself drove him wild. He loved the way her walls tightened around him, desperate to keep him inside, then he would pull back and thrust into her again, and her walls expanded, welcoming his return. The cycle repeated, driving them both into a hazy bliss. Levy tilted her hips up and he picked up his pace, he knew she wanted more, wanted him to be harder. He thrust deeper and faster, her body begging him to take her and push her over the edge. He eagerly obliged, thrusting harder and grinding himself against her clit until Levy arched and let loose a half moan, half scream. He pinned her and pumped relentlessly, driving her into the mattress until the fluttering of her walls and her incoherent moaning died down.

Levy was panting hard, her release left her smiling lazily. Gajeel smiled back, no one but him could make her smile like that. It was his treasure, and his alone. He gingerly kissed her forehead as he extracted himself from her dripping core.

"We're not done here yet, Lev." he said in his most husky tone as he turned her over on the mattress.

Levy giggled, "I didn't think we were. Just don't wear me out too much. I still have to walk tomorrow."

Gajeel angled himself in front of her opening. The sight of her arched back and ass high in the air, beckoning him to take her again, had him relenting to his animalistic urges. "I'll carry ya the whole damn way."

Gajeel slammed into Levy and she nearly screamed with the sudden pressure. He pumped himself furiously into her. Every movement sent waves of intensity through her body, already electrified by her own orgasm. The pleasure from each thrust drove him into a frenzy. Levy could only clench her fists and whimper in delight as Gajeel barreled into her. She screamed his name as she came again, her walls contracting around him hard. It brought him out of his stupor and he slowed, surprised that he had managed to pleasure her that much in his stupor. He explored the position more, lifting her ass as high as he could and pushing her back into a hard arch. Levy was dazed from her second high and murmured her happiness at the slight change in position. Gajeel ran his finger from her clit to where he rested in her and felt her pounding under his touch. He wasn't ready for them to be done. He thrust deep into her, letting himself fill her until he hit as far as he could go. Levy's walls spasmed for a moment and she moaned. He was going to enjoy the plans he had in store for them from here.

* * *

Lily's ears perked at the sound of a woman's voice cry out. He had scouted the area before fishing and knew they were the only ones there. It must have been Levy, and she must be in danger to shriek so loudly. He quickly gathered the food he'd caught and his gear before rushing back to the campsite. Another cry came, and he heard her scream for Gajeel. Lily broke into a sprint, nearing the clearing they had chosen, but as he pushed past the tree line he stopped and gasped. There was nothing there: no tent, no fire pit, no camping equipment, and no Levy or Gajeel. Shivers ran up his spine. He could clearly hear Levy crying out and Gajeel grunting and growling, but he could not see them. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the area again, dumbfounded. Then he heard it. Lily balked, running from the clearing as fast as his legs could take him. He tried to clear the noise from his head, but it rang loudly in his ears—Levy moaning, encouraging Gajeel to—he didn't wait to think about it. He screamed to hear something that wasn't Levy's voice. When he made it back to his fishing spot, the sound of his panting had finally drowned out the sound. He sat, grimacing and grumbling. They had brought an extra tent just so this wouldn't happen, and he had been the one carrying it all day. Clearly, that hadn't been necessary. He vowed that when he returned, and he would take his sweet time doing so, that he would take whichever tent they weren't in—oh god he hoped they were at least in a tent—as his own. He would not sleep in a tent they had so brazenly defiled. Lily sighed, at least no one was in danger, and what he assumed had been wards Levy placed around the camp had worked quite well, if she hadn't been so careless when casting them. He tossed his line back into the lake, praying the fish would not bite.

* * *

"Ahhh Gajeel," Levy moaned. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was half collapsed on the mattress as the dragon slayer slid in and out of her. "We've been going for so long; I—I'm getting tired." She spasmed and sighed long and low; her face was flushed and sweat trailed down her cheeks.

Gajeel knew she was almost at her limit, but she assured him she still felt amazing, but her stamina was failing. "Yeah, Shrimp, how bout we slow down a little?"

Levy nodded. If she was going to keep going, and Gajeel certainly was, she needed a change of pace. Her back and arms were exhausted, but she lifted off the mattress and turned to kiss him. He grabbed her breasts and greedily circled her nipples. She couldn't help but moan. He knew every button to press to keep her satisfied. There was no denying she loved him with every fiber of her being, and if he wanted more she would keep going. "Getting close?"

"Really close." Gajeel could feel her heart racing as he palmed her breasts. He pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck. "Wanna ride me? I think you'll like this position. I know I'll like the view." He teasingly nipped at her ear. She nodded and Gajeel pulled out of her core, laying down on the bed. He helped Levy straddle him and lower herself onto his cock. He gave her one good pump and Levy moaned lightly. "Gihihi! That's what I thought, Shorty." He slapped her ass lightly and kissed her hand. "Ya just can't get enough of me, can ya?"

Levy giggled, "It does seem that way."

She relaxed and sighed gratefully as Gajeel found a smooth rhythm. It was nice to be resting on him, and she didn't even have to use her legs to move up and down his length. Gajeel was happy to squeeze her hips and do it for her. Watching her bounce against him, her breasts moving with every pump, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful her body was. Every inch of her was soft and delicate, and she wanted a scarred guy like him. Sometimes it was hard to believe, but he was very aware then of how much she wanted him from the way she moaned and tossed her head back as he moved her. Levy felt Gajeel's chest heave as she rode him. His eyes were mad with desire. She decided she could take a moment to be cheeky and help him finish. She stroked his chest.

"Almost there, I hope." He could only nod in response. His face was tense with pleasure. Levy grabbed his hands and tore them from her hips. She licked her lips and lifted herself just enough to rotate around so he was facing her back. Gajeel felt electricity run through his veins as her walls slid around him, and he gazed at her voluptuous ass bouncing over his cock. She tossed her head back and arched hard, willing herself to ride him faster. Gajeel could barely process the pleasure he felt inside her core, the jiggle of her ass, and her soft moans for more than a minute. He was drunk on Levy, and he felt himself being pushed over the edge. He wanted release, needed it, and he needed to take her now. Gajeel let loose a ferocious roar and pulled himself up, pushing Levy's legs behind her, effectively throwing her down on the bed and climbing over her for one last carnal thrust. He felt himself shoot into her as her walls fluttered against his length. He gasped for air and held them together until their highs subsided. He released them and they both flopped on the bed, absolutely spent from their lovemaking. They laid there for a few moments, both catching their breath.

Gajeel broke their comfortable silence. "Sorry if I pushed ya a little far. I can't help myself sometimes. Yer too damn sexy." He turned over to gaze at Levy in her beautiful afterglow. He could see the love in her shimmering eyes and sweet smile.

"No, its fine. I thoroughly enjoyed myself," Levy replied, grabbing his arm and pulling herself close enough for one last deep kiss. Their lips parted and she nuzzled his nose. Her dragon was amazing. Levy's eyes grew heavy as her head hit the pillow. Within minutes the pair was asleep.

Levy startled first, Gajeel's breath on her nose warm in contrast to the chill of her exposed skin. Groggily, she lifted her head and looked around. "Gajeel, how long have we been asleep?" she asked, worried that they had been caught.

Gajeel yawned. "Not long, I woulda heard Lily come back with the food. He isn't back yet."

Levy smiled, relieved. "Well, I guess we should lift the spells and get ready for dinner." She moved to leave the bed, but Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him for a kiss.

"Or…we could go again?" He eyed her seductively and gently rubbed her back.

Levy pulled back and looked at him incredulously, then burst into giggles. "What kind of stamina do you dragon slayers have?"


End file.
